Detection of analytes in samples is important in many industries including, for example, research, immunology, water quality assessment, environmental science and engineering, medicine, etc.
Different methods for detecting analytes in samples may be used including, for example, high pressure liquid chromatography (HPLC), mass spectrometry and enzyme-linked immunosorbent assays (ELISA). While HPLC and mass spectrometry may be used to detect analytes on the basis of charge and/or size, ELISA may be used to detect an analyte based on antigens on the analyte that are recognisable by capture and detection agents (e.g. antibodies, aptamers, etc.), making it an important assay, especially in the life sciences. ELISA may be used to detect the presence, absence or the amount of an analyte in a sample.
While ELISA has become a relatively inexpensive detection method, conventional ELISA takes at least 2 hours to complete and generally includes at least 2 separate incubation and washing steps. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a method for detecting an analyte in a sample that takes less time and inputs to perform compared with conventional ELISA, while maintaining or improving the sensitivity of detection.
Reference to any prior art in this specification is not, and should not be taken as, an acknowledgment or any form of suggestion that this prior art forms part of the common general knowledge in any country.